1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to improvement of functionality by the shape of the external appearance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an electronic device having a rectangular box-shaped enclosure for storing a substrate having a hard disk drive (HDD) mounted thereon, the electronic device for use with the enclosure in a standing posture.